Lili SI, Lilian NO
by Shiras Kino
Summary: Lili, el angel de Hogwarts tiene por mejor amiga a Beatriz, el terror de Hogwarts,y a un grupo un poco raro. y un dato curioso, si quieres terminar entero Hogwarts, jamas de los jamaces llames a la pelirroja Lilian. presecuela de El secreto del ultimo Bla
1. Hogwarts

**Lili Si, Lilian No  
**By Shiras Kino

- habla - **accion** - _pensamientos/telepatia_ (solo se da entre Lili y Beth)

**Cap 1: Hogwarts**

- Lili! Lili! Levanta que llegamos tarde!

- Beeeeth… déjame dormir…

- El tren se ira sin nosotros!!!

- tren? – **dijo la pelirroja aun media dormida**

- El tren a Hogwarts!!! **– grito su compañera de pelo negro**

- ahhhhhh!!!

- ahhhhhh!!!!

- hoy es 1!

- claro q hoy es uno cabeza d aire!

- ahhhhhh!!!!

- que?!

- vamos a llegar tarde!!!!

- (-.-') si, si sigues allí parada, vamos rápido! – **mas rápido que inmediatamente (xD) Lili se metió a la ducha mientras Beth terminaba de bajar las maletas.**

**(3minutos y 15 seg. después)**

**Lili bajaba con el pelo mojado y se sentó el la pequeña mesa, claramente Beth había tenido tiempo de sobra para tomar un buen té.**

- apura y termina de desayunar el carro… - **suena el claxon** – ya llegó. Apura con la tostada!

- pero… (T.T) ni modo, vamonos Beth.

**Las dos chicas subieron al taxi, (donde ya estaban sus respectivos baúles) y se dirigieron a la estación King Cross. Las dos chicas corrían lo mas que podían, la estación estaba llena y por eso las personas no vieron como las dos chicas atravesaban la pared entre el anden 9 y 10.**

- lo logramos – **dijo la pelirroja recuperándose de la carrera**.

- bueno, era de esperarse, si llegamos tarde tus padres nos cortarían la cabeza.

- Lilian! Lilian! –** un hombre de cabellos se acerco a las chicas**

- hola papá – **dijo Lili sonriendo.**

- señor Evans – **saludo Beth con una leve inclinación**

- espero que la hayas cuidado

- siempre lo hago señor.

- Lilian, no olvides lo que hablamos **– dijo su padre dándole un abrazo** – esperamos a finales de mes tu carta

- si papá

- te la encargo mucho – **dijo el señor a Beth**

- buenos días señor Evans – **dijo una bonita morena, alta y de ojos azules. Junto a ella venían una castaña de ojos grises y quien claramente era su hermano gemelo y una rubia algo bajita de lentes**.

- Atena! Que gusto verte – **dijo el señor** – como esta tu padre?

- muy bien gracias –** contesto la chica**

- me gustaría quedarme más pero no puedo. Lilian, esperamos tus cartas. –_ el hombre salio del lugar_

- _por q me dijiste que era tarde! Es temprano y para colmo me encontré con mi padre y estas!_

_- era mi obligación, lo sabes, además esto no es la muerte. Y no te has encontrado a Potter. Aun._

- Lilian que tal las vacaciones – **dijo el chico**

- tuve buena compañía, gracias.

- nosotros estuvimos en la mansión de los Moore. Estábamos deseando que te nos unieras –** dijo la rubia**

- estábamos ocupadas Evelin **– contesto Beth**

- buscamos un vagón? – **dijo la castaña**

_- Nooo!!! Beth ayuda!_

- lo sentimos mucho Elizabeth, pero Lilian tiene una reunión en el vagón de prefectos, y no podemos tenerla con nosotros mucho tiempo. Pero me encantaría ir con ustedes. **– dijo Beth**

- entendemos, no te preocupes Beth. Los cuatro encontraremos algún vagón – **dijo Evelin**

- bueno, panquecito vamonos –** dijo Beth pasando un brazo por la cintura de Lili.**

- por cierto Emir. Nos llevas los baúles? – **dijo Beth, aunque mas que una pregunta fue una orden**

**Todos conocían a Beth y no precisamente por su belleza o sus notas en los cursos, era por dos cosas en particular. La primera, su actitud, muchos no sabían por que había quedado en Griffindor, tenia una actitud bastante Sly. Su mirada causaba escalofríos, y nadie, nadie en todo el colegio (ni siquiera los Sly) se atrevían a contradecirla, alterarla y normalmente hacían todo lo que ella decía sin poner objeciones. Y la segunda razón es por la extraña relación que tenia con Lilian Evans, la chica más querida por el colegio, un ángel, según muchos, amable, alegre, muchos chicos estaban enamorados de ella.**

**Beth ingreso aun vagón vacío e hizo que Emir acomodara los baúles.**

- me voy con los demás prefectos – **dijo Lilian**

- nos vemos – **dijo Beth. Cuando Lili salio miro a Emir y sonrió malignamente** – te quedas Em?

- yo… tengo que regresar, ya sabes, gemelos

- bueno. Adiós – **dijo Beth cerrando la puerta. Se sentó y abrió un libro.**

**Momentos después dos jóvenes entraron, se sentaron y comenzaron a hacer bromas. La mayoría de muy mal gusto.**

- Beth tengo un par de minutos para hablar contigo –** dijo Lilian abriendo la puerta sin ver bien quien estaba adentro**

- Lili! Los dioses nos juntan una vez mas – **dijo un moreno de gafas**

- pelirroja, tienes mala suerte, aquí no esta ella.-** dijo el acompañante, con el pelo mas largo y ojos azules grisáceos**

- Black, creo que te hacen falta unos lentes – **dijo Beth tras ellos –** he estado en este lugar mas tiempo que ustedes.

**Ambos chicos perdieron el color de manera alarmante.**

- no te habíamos visto Beatriz –** dijo Sirius**

- eso es evidente – **dijo Beth fríamente**

- nos podemos quedar aquí? No hay más lugares vacíos –** dijo James**

**Las chicas se miraron entre si como evaluando la situación**

- bien, pero absoluto silencio – **dijo Beth abriendo su libro** – por cierto Lilian, hazme recordar que tengo que enviar una carta a los señores Miller. Pronto se cumplen tres años de la muerte de Harry.

- cierto, ya son tres años –** murmuró Lili sentándose al lado de Beth. Los chicos se miraron entre si. James siempre estuvo celoso del tal Harry (aunque no lo admitía) los primeros tres años la sola mención de Harry, hacia olvidar a Lili cualquier cosa, pero todo cambio cuando a inicios de cuarto año, una lechuza trajo la fatal noticia, Harry había muerto. Al principio se alegró (aunque no lo admitía) pero al ver la profunda pena en los ojos de la pelirroja, no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado por alegrarse de tan terrible hecho.**

**Siempre habían querido saber quien era Harry Miller.**

El** tiempo transcurrió en silencio, Lili se levanto y salio del compartimiento para seguir con su ronda de prefecto. Silencio. Y este es un hecho que hay que resaltar, por que si James Potter y Sirius Black estaban juntos lo ultimo que se podía esperar era algo de silencio. Y bien lo sabían los profesores. Pero desde que Beatriz los cazo uno por uno y luego en grupo, no les quedaron ganas de volver a hacerla enojar (raro en ella, normalmente se molestaba, pero esa vez estaba furiosa) y como todo en el compartimiento esta en silencio y así seguirá hasta que lleguen a Hogwarts contaré lo ocurrido. Transcurrido tan solo un mes desde la selección, cuatro griffins habían empezado a hacer bromas a todo el colegio (en especial a los Sly) Una tarde, los cuatro amigos se encontraban aburridos y decidieron probar suerte molestando a casi guardaespaldas de la pelirroja. Pero todos sus intentos por incordiar a la pelinegra parecían no tener resultados, cosas en la comida, pelo de colores, calderos explotando, nada!, no reaccionaba!**

**Pero un día…**

- Has visto a Lilian? La pelirroja de primer año – **dijo Beth a una chica de tercero que entraba a la sala común.**

- no. Lo lamento.

- esta bien – **salio**

- vieron eso chicos?

- se preocupo – **dijo Sirius**

- estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – **dijo James**

- creo que si. Tiene q ver una pelirroja en medio de una broma para nuestra mejor amiga?

- chicos, no esta bien. No tienen que meter a Lili en medio de todo esto

- no seas aguafiestas Remus.

- no lo soy, pero esta mal que involucren a terceros

- esta bien, te quedas fuera. Y tu Pete? Que dices?

- yo… esta bien.

- eso es!

**Y las semanas siguientes a ese día estuvieron muy tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas, era como la calma antes de la tormenta.**

- Hola Evans

- ah, hola Potter.

- quería saber, si… bueno, si quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el lago mañana en la tarde

- ahh… no lo se, creo que tengo que hacer

- por fis… - **y usó la cara de perrito desvalido made in Potter.**

- ehh… esta bien creo. Pero no demoremos mucho – **dijo Lili sin poder decir no**

- entonces es nuestro secreto – **dijo James tendiéndole la mano**

- hecho –** sonrió Lili estrechando su mano**.

**Y en la tarde del día siguiente.**

- Han visto a Lilian?

- no/no/no/no/no/mmm no – **eran las respuestas que obtenía.**

- yo la vi en los jardines – **dijo un chico de segundo año. Beth salio por el retrato de la señora gorda ante la atenta mirada de Sirius Black**

- Sigo creyendo que lo que están por hacer no es nada bueno

- anímate Remus –** dijo Sirius** – Peter esta por dar la señal

- que te quede claro que voy para comprobar que no te metas en problemas

- bien

**Mientras tanto en un lugar algo alejado del castillo y cerca al bosque…**

- Potter… regresemos, no me gusta estar tan cerca del bosque.

- tranquila Evans… ni siquiera hemos entrado. Mira –** le mostró el lago**

- wow…. Que lindo!!!

**Mientras tanto en los jardines**

- han visto a la pelirroja de primero?

- yo la vi en uno de los invernaderos –** dijo un chico de primero**

- ya va – **dijo un chico que estaba escondido viendo todo lo que hacia.**

**Beth caminó hacia los invernaderos**

- Lilian… estas en serios problemas, vas a pagarlas todas en cuanto se lo diga a tus padres –** abrió la puerta del invernadero y una planta la tomo de los tobillos y la suspendió en el aire** – aahhhhh!!!! Maldita plata!

**Cerca de allí tres pares de ojos miraban la escena**

- Sirius bájala

- espera un poco, Peter tomaste las fotos?

- si.

- aahh, aahh –** la respiración de Beth se hacia cada vez mas dificultosa, la planta rápidamente había envuelto su cuerpo.**

- Sirius! Tienes que hacer algo! – **dijo Remus preocupado**

- los hechizos no le hacen efecto. –** dijo Sirius**

**En el bosque…**

- valla valla, que tenemos aquí jóvenes humanos, mmm hace años que no pruebo a un humano – **la criatura se relamió los labios.**

- vampiro – **susurro James. Antes de caer al suelo producto de un golpe de la criatura**

- nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**En el invernadero...**

- Lilian –** la voz de Beth cambio. Su cuerpo quedo inmóvil ante la mirada aterrada de los chicos, una bruma negra rodeo a la chica y la planta cayo muerta. La chica volteó, entonces los chicos pudieron observar sus ojos sin pupilas**. – donde esta Lilian – **tomo por el cuello a Remus y lo levanto**

- en el bosque, con James –** 0.001 segundos después Beth había desaparecido.**

**En el bosque...**

- suéltame!!! Ayuda!!! Que alguien me ayude!!!

- de nada te servirá niñita. Nadie va a venir

- suéltala **– dijo una voz detrás de la criatura. Una onda mágica golpeo a la criatura dejándola hecha ceniza. –** estas bien Lili?

- muy bien – **dijo Lili sonriendo al tiempo que Beth caía desmayada en sus brazos**. – Gracias Beatriz.- **La cargo sobre uno de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la enfermería**.

**En la enfermeria...**

- ah mi cabeza. Matare a Lilian por eso – **mascullo Beth levantándose**.

- señorita Simons que bueno que ya despertó

- Prof. Dumbledore. Que sucedió?

- dígamelo usted. La Srta. Evans la trajo

- No recuerdo. Estábamos paseando y… el presentimiento de que Lilian estaba en problemas – **suspiro.** - Luego todo se torna muy confuso y oscuro

- la Srta. Evans dice que se desmayo

- trate de ayudarte pero no despertabas, me asuste – **dijo Lili entrando a la enfermería.**

- estoy bien, déjenme salir de aquí

- no hasta saber por que te desmayaste

- no desayune, se me hizo tarde y no desayune. **– Dijo Beth parándose** – me conozco demasiado bien, cuando tenga un problema se lo haré saber.

- El joven Potter también esta aquí –** dijo Dumbledore** – tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza.

- lo que Potter haga o deje de hacer no tiene mayor importancia. Puedo irme?

- si claro, ya que mi duda esta resuelta no hay problema. Pero no olvides alimentarte adecuadamente.

- descuide – **salió**

**Al parecer el ataque del vampiro en el bosque causo un gran shock en James, olvido todo al respecto, y sus amigos no quisieron hacerle recordar, ni explicarle la razón por la cual Beth los había amenazado y dejado una bonita marca tanto psíquica como física, advirtiéndoles que ella no disfrutaba de las bromas y menos si involucraban a Lili. En esa época comenzaron las rivalidades entre Lili y su grupo medio raro de amigas contra los merodeadores.**

**Wow, han llegado a Hogwarts.**

- Lilian por aquí –** dijo Athena.**

- Lili cariño te buscaba –** Beth se acerco** – conseguí un carruaje solo para nosotras.

- Gracias Beth (n.n) vamos?

- te sigo

**Todo el la cena fue como de costumbre. El discurso de Dumbly, la interrupción de los merodeadores, y la selección. Fueron pocos los que ese año entraron a primero. 2 de Sly, 1 Griffin , 2 Raven y 3 Huppies**

- oye Lilian! Ven con nosotros, hay fiesta del libro mañana –** dijo Elizabeth**

- estará ocupada –** dijo Beth adelantándose **– yo la tendré muy ocupada **– sonrió maliciosamente** – piérdete Eliza – **dijo rudamente**

- por favor terminen con esto… - **dijo James** – no den un espectáculo así en los pasillos

- Potter, tu das los espectáculos con tus muñecas de colección –** dijo Lili molesta y pegándose a Beth**

- que hacen todos aquí? – **gruño Beth poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lili** – Adentro y ni una palabra. Ya saben lo que les pasará

**Ni bien hubo terminado de decir esas palabras, el pequeño grupo que se había reunido debido a la discusión se disolvió rápidamente.**

- Ellas… es normal? – **preguntó el primer año**

- si, ellas son pareja desde hace algunos años – **dijo Remus** – y un concejo niño. La de pelo negro es muy estricta, no te metas en su camino.

- si!

- ahora…(n.n) te unes a la fiesta? – **una pequeña fiesta se había armado en la sala común y no termino hasta bien entrada la noche, todo gracias a Beth**.


	2. Complicada Luna Llena

**Lili Si, Lilian No  
By Shiras Kino**

**- **habla **- accion -** _pensamientos/telepatia_ (solo se da entre Lili y Beth)

**Cap 2: Complicada Luna Llena**

- Potter!! Black!! Presten atención! (¬¬)

- pero si estábamos prestando atención profe(n.n)

- Si? bueno, entonces me podrá decir cuales son los clanes vampiros cierto señor Potter?

- ahh…los nosferatu…los Gangrel…los ventrue…ehhh…(n.n''''''').

- bien señor Potter… tiene detención esta tarde… por mentiroso. Tiene algo que decirnos usted señor Black?

- (u.u) estaba distraído señor.

- bien, me agrada la sinceridad. Esta castigado, la señorita Evans es la encargada de su castigo. Me gustaría que prestara atención la próxima clase

- pero… - **sonó el cambio de hora** – demonios!

- bueno Black. Nos vemos hoy después de clases – **dijo Lili con superioridad**

- que nos toca Sirius?

- Les toca adivinación **– dijo Beth**

- grrrr… es que te sabes el horario de todos? – **dijo Remus enfadado** (ò.ó)

- Algún problema con eso? – **le encaro Beth tranquilamente y manteniendo la mirada**

- ninguno – **le volteó la cara**

- no te confíes Lupin, que seas amigo de Lilian no significa que te perdonare tan fácilmente – **le dio un derechazo en el estomago** – no vuelvas a hablarme con ese tono.

**Se retiró del pasillo.**

- Remus… - **Sirius le dio una mano**

- estoy bien, es culpa mía – **dijo Remus recuperándose del golpe** – la luna me pone inestable.

- lo sabemos, pero eso fue muy muy arriesgado. Considerando que ella trataba de ayudar. A su manera claro – **dijo James**

- démonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde – **dijo Remus ya repuesto**

- no seria mejor que fueras a la enfermería?

- más tarde – **se alejo de ellos corriendo**

- ey! Espéranos!

- Potter! – **ya en la sala común lo llamo**

- que quieres princesa?

- grrr… solo decirte que esta noche estaré ocupada y no podré atender tu castigo, así que el profesor dijo que mañana quiere a Black en su oficina a las 9 y Mas te vale estar en la sala de trofeos antes del amanecer.

- hasta luego princesa sueña con angelitos

- ni creas que la dejare dormir Potter – **dijo Beth tras ellos.** – Vámonos corazón, nos están esperando – **ambas salieron de la sala común.**

- vamos James, no hay tiempo para tus celos

- no estoy celoso! (ò.ó)

- Remus nos espera, James

- ahhhh lo se. Vamos, ya.

_- tengo miedo de todo esto Beth_

_- pues tienes que ser fuerte y no demostrarlo_

_- pero es Luna Llena, es peligroso para ti_

_- tranquila, no me pasara nada, y el ritual es necesario_

- están todos? – **preguntó Athena**

- Elizabeth aquí

- Emir aquí

- Evelin aquí

- Lilian aquí

- Beatriz aquí

- bien, no tendré que dar malos reportes sobre ustedes. – **dijo Athena con una sonrisa maligna**

- Démonos prisa con esto Moore. No tengo intención de estar aquí más de lo necesario y llamar la atención – **dijo Beth**

- Simons nadie quiere llamar la atención – **dijo Emir**

- todos queremos hacer esto rápido – **dijo Evelin**

- el altar esta listo – **dijo Eliza**

- AAUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- lobos! – **exclamaron todos**.

- es solo un lobo – **dijo Beth** – pero trae compañía. Demonios. No podemos esperar hasta la próxima luna. De prisa, este es la última vez que haré esto, su protección estará completa. Y se activara en un momento crítico. Que no será contra este lobo!

- estamos todos listos – **dijo Athena poniendo su mano sobre el altar igual que el resto. El cielo se oscureció y una niebla bajó, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba un cántico en una lengua olvidada en la mayor parte del mundo. Cuando la niebla se levantó tan solo se encontraban Beth y Lili.**

- regresa al castillo. Yo descansare y luego te hago el alcance.

- no

- Lilian no me contradigas. O te subes a un árbol o te regresas al castillo

- me subo al árbol – **dijo tercamente haciendo su palabra y justo a tiempo por que el Lobo se abalanzó sobre Beth. Quiwn puso un pie sobre el vientre del animal y con fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzo al aire. Al ver esto un perro y un ciervo intentaron atacar a Beth pero un rayo los paró, desde el árbol, Lilian les había lanzado un hechizo y los tenia prisioneros en una jaula.**

- Beth atrape a unos animales

- deben ser animagos ilegales, los animales no protegen a un licano –** gruño Beth al tiempo que trataba de amarrar el hocico del lobo** – ten cuidado.

- no creo que se delaten. Serian enviados a Azcaban. Y si son de Hogwarts posiblemente expulsados. Buen trabajo! – **exclamo al ver como el hocico del licántropo estaba firmemente atado y este gruñía y trataba de quitárselo.**

- que vamos a hacer con él –** dijo Beth vigilando al lobo.**

- tenemos que esperar a que amanezca, ya inventaremos algo.

- tienes demasiado buen corazón. (¬¬)

- gracias.(n.n)

- no era un halago. (¬¬) – **dijo noqueando al lobo y recostándose en el mismo árbol donde estaba Lili**

- mala(u.u)

- vamos a aprovechar la presencia de nuestro amigo, voy a sacarle un poco de sangre y cortarle algunos pelos. Y quizás un colmillo

- estas loca? Como le vas a sacar un colmillo

- ni lo sentirá su parte humana. Y le volverá a crecer a la siguiente luna.

- no

- bueno, solo era sugerencia.(n.n')

- (¬¬)

- esta por amanecer. Lo dejamos aquí o lo curamos?

- lo curamos, no podemos dejarlo – **dijo bajando del árbol** – además estas muy cansada, sabes que no debes abusar del potenciador

- ya, ve a buscar esas plantas, va a doler mucho cuando se destransforme

- segura que se mantendrá inconciente hasta que el sol aparezca?

- muy segura.

- regreso pronto. No te duermas – **se adentro en el bosque dejando a los dos animales gruñendo, al lobo inconciente y a Beth muy cansada**

- tranquilícense, no le voy a hacer nada. Tuve un amigo que era licántropo, es horrible – **suspiró **– estoy segura que son del colegio. Los tres –** sonrió** – no se preocupen. Mantendré el secreto si ustedes prometen no revelar el mió – **sonrió** – dañarían mucho mi imagen, no debo dejar que vean cuan débil soy – **toce sangre** – demonios – sigue **tosiendo** – Lili me va a matar. -** silencio** – por que no se destransforman, estarán mas cómodos. ¿no? Bueno, quería conversar –** toce otra vez** – me pregunto quienes serán. Eso no nos van a decir verdad? Aunque quizás lo descubramos en unos minutos. – **miró el cielo que estaba aclarando.**

- Beth, sigues despierta?

- Por supuesto querida. Muy despierta. Tienes las flores?

- si. Despertó?

- no, sigue inconciente. Ahora preocupémonos por el anestésico, separa una flor, esa la va a oler, muele las raíces y combínalas con las hojas, tienes que hacer una pasta con eso, es lo que cerrará sus heridas. El resto de las flores prepáralas en infusión. Junto con las espinas, son un revitalizante.

- de acuerdo

- pero primero, transforma algo en una manta, no puedes curarlo si esta tendido en la tierra

- tienes razón. Lo siento – **dijo haciéndolo**

- esta por destransformarse, ponlo encima y cúbrelo

- si – lo** hizo justo a tiempo, la destransformación empezó y pronto un cuerpo inconciente estaba tendido bajo mantas**.

- destápalo con cuidado y pon el ungüento en todas sus heridas

**Lili retiro la manta con cuidado dejando descubierto el cuerpo de Remus, de la cintura para arriba**

- lo sospechaba…

- no ahora Lili, cúralo, luego podrás distraerte

- lo siento – **y en silencio, bajo la atenta vista de los animales, Lili comenzó a curar a Remus**

- _Lili alguien viene_

_- puedes decirme quien es?_

_- creo que es uno de los profesores, quizás McGonagall y alguien mas_

- Potter, Black los voy a liberar de la jaula, deben irse, lo mas rápido que puedan, McGonagall esta en camino – **dijo Lili haciendo un movimiento de varita.**

- que esperan? – **gruño Beth**

**Los animales se internaron en el bosque justo a tiempo. Pocos segundos después, McGonagall apareció seguida de madame Pomfrey.**

- Evans, Simons! Que hacen aquí –** exclamo la jefa de casa**

- Por Merlin, el chico esta muy lastimado

- al parecer tuvo una pelea con otro lobo, nosotras lo encontramos antes de que caiga inconciente, ya le detuvimos varias hemorragias – **dijo Lili**

- señoritas, madame Pomfrey se hará cargo a partir de ahora, por favor síganme

- no puedo caminar. Me torcí el tobillo –** dijo Beth**

- Evans ayúdela

- si profesora.

* * *

- disculpa, has visto a Lilian Evans?? – **Remus Lupin preguntaba a todo aquel que encontraba por el pasillo sin hacer caso de los comentarios de sus amigos.**

- eh? No, lo lamento

- Remus, nadie la ha visto, debe estar en la biblioteca – **repitió James fastidiado**

- pero James, ya fuimos allí – **dijo Sirius**

- eres de gran ayuda Sirius

- por que no la buscamos con el mapa?

- porque alguien (¬¬) tuvo el descuido de dejarlo caer en manos de Filch.- **James frunció el ceño**

- (u.u) ya…

- ahh! Estas hablando de la hermana mayor! – **dijo una chica de segundo** – debe estar con Ella (NA: se pronuncia Ela). Pregunten a Nuria por la hermana mayor de Griffindor.

- bueno (n.n') gracias

- que fue eso?

- al parecer llaman a Lili hermana mayor. Tenemos que buscar a Nuria

- no hay nadie en Griffindor llamada Nuria

- cierto!

- bueno, vamos al gran comedor a ver que pasa.

* * *

- eh disculpen, donde podemos encontrar a Nuria? 

- quien pregunta y por que –dijo una chica sentada cerca de la chimenea

- Nosotros, queremos hablar con Lili Evans

- eso es obvio, por eso me han buscado. Pero por que quieren hablar con ella, todos saben que esta muy ocupada.

- es algo personal

- mmmm… bueno, ella tiene un rato libre de 20 minutos, la encontraran en el lago luego de la cena, seguramente junto a la Srta. Simons

- gracias Nuria.

- mi placer ayudarles – **y salio de la sala común junto a otras chicas**

- la cena esta por terminar.

- entonces la esperamos en la puerta del gran comedor?

- mejor cerca del lago

- bien. – **empezaron a caminar.**

- por que nos habrán dicho que hablemos con esa chica? Parecía como su…

- secretaria –** Remus termino la frase de Sirius**

- si eso

- me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y que raro que le hayan dicho Nuria, su nombre es Fátima

- no tengo idea, ya le preguntaremos.

- allí vienen…

- buenos días merodeadores – **saludo Beth con una sonrisa de superioridad.**

- (¬¬) hola Simons – **saludaron los chicos**. _Algún día sabré como lo supo_

- esto… queríamos hablar con ustedes… - **dijo Remus nervioso**

- creo que es obvio, dado que no solemos encontrarnos con alguien durante nuestros paseos.

- tendré que decirle a Nuria que tenga mas cuidado

- solo hace lo que debe.

- hmp!

- de que quieren hablar?

- yo… esto… **- silencio –** gracias, ehh… por la otra noche.

- ni lo menciones – **dijo Beth secamente.**

- no podíamos dejarte (n.n) – **sonrió Lili**

- pude haberlas lastimado…

- pero no lo hiciste. Tranquilízate y no molestes

- quisiéramos saber como pudiste enfrentarte a Remus – **soltó de improviso Sirius**.

- aquí no –** Beth frunció el ceño** – acompáñenme. – **entró al castillo**

- mas les vale no decir una palabra de esto – **amenazó Beth al ingresar a un pasillo secreto (que ni ellos conocían)**

- Srta. Ella. Tiene una reunión… - **una niña de tercero se acercó con algunos papeles**

- aplázala, tengo algo importante que atender.

- cuanto tiempo?

- una hora

- bien. Y en su escritorio tiene unos papeles, deben ser confirmados por usted para enviárselos al director

- gracias. Ahora retírate Sari, si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí ve a hacer los deberes.

- hasta luego Srta. Ella. Por cierto, Nuria tiene ya los informes para nuestra hermana de Griffindor. – **se retiro**

- que fue eso.

- ya lo veras Potter. –** cruzaron una gran puerta de roble, allí había varios cubículos de regular tamaño y alguien atendía a otro que presentaba una queja.**

- buenos días señorita Ella –** saludaron todos**

- buenos días a todos

- exijo verla! – **una voz muy familiar se alzó sobre todas acompañada de un fuerte golpe. Seguido de pasos fuertes**

- señor Snape. Por favor guarde compostura – **la chica que lo atendía (probablemente de su edad) frunció el ceño pero no levanto la voz, aunque sonaba inquieta.**

- entren allí. – **Lili abrió la puerta del cubículo más cercano**.

- Severus Snape. Otra vez aquí? Cuantas veces en este año te voy a ver?

- las que sean necesarias

- hola Severus

- hola li… hermana mayor d Griffindor. (ò.ó) odio esta formalidad.

- aquí no tienes mas opción – **dijo Beatriz** – que quieres?

- por que no hacen algo para parar a Potter y compañía?

- el primer día les enviamos la carta acostumbrada. Que ellos no la tomen en cuenta no nos hace responsables. Sus castigos ya están en la lista de los profesores, el mínimo de puntos a bajarles es de 50. no hemos podido hacer más. Los documentos que le enviamos al director no tienen respuesta. Snape, no hay mas que hacer, no puedo tomar esa clase de justicia en mis manos.

- pero Ella! Tienes que poder hacer algo!

- hago todo lo que puedo.

- será mejor que te vallas ahora Severus, estamos en medio de algo importante

- discúlpenme por mi comportamiento. Srta. Ella. Hermana Mayor… me retiro.- **se fue.**

- Sari, ven aquí. – **dijo Beth mientras Lili sacaba a los chicos del cubículo y se disculpaba con la encargada del cubículo.**

- dígame Srta. Ella.- **Sari llego bastante rápido**

- llévame un te a mi oficina por favor, gracias.- **se retiró** – ustedes causan mas dolores de cabeza de los que creen. – **gruñó molesta. Entro a una oficina al otro extremo de la habitación con cubículos. Una oficina bastante espaciosa y muy formal, Beth se sentó detrás del escritorio (que a leguas se notaba carísimo) y Lili al costado derecho del mismo**. – siéntense. – **los chicos se acomodaron en los muebles que habían en la habitación** – acá podemos hablar sin problemas.

- que es todo esto? – **pregunto Remus**

- no querían saber como me enfrente al lobo?

- si eso también.

- poseo un potenciador. – **saco un collar de oro** – saca la magia y la multiplica por 5 o 9 veces lo que es.

- por que tienes algo así? – **exclamo Sirius** – esas cosas consumen la vida cada vez que son usadas. Es magia negra avanzadísima!

- tengo que proteger a alguien a costa de mi vida – **dijo Beth mirando a Lili**

- pero es ir muy lejos – **dijo James**

- no importa. No hay nada que pueda hacer y si la hay, no quiero hacerlo.

- esto… me van a guardar el secreto?? – **las chicas se sonrieron**.

- te lo hemos guardado durante seis años – **dijo Lili con una gran sonrisa**.

- que??

- ustedes…

- lo descubrimos en primero. Fue algo realmente fácil, en especial cuando sufres de insomnio. Cada día previo a la luna, salías. Y tu actitud parecía la de una chica con la luna – sonrió Beth como pocas veces lo hacia, y en presencia solo de Lili. Aquello realmente impactó a los chicos.

- por que…

- porque los secretos de las personas no nos incumben.

- ustedes nunca… y Lili es…

- eres lobo 12 noches en un año. Quedan muchos días donde Remus es un chico muy simpático tierno y tímido. – **sonrió Lili**

- y lo de nosotros?

- si… lo de animagos ilegales, ya lo sabia, aunque dudaba que animales – **dijo Beth** – por que creen que les hice venir aquí para hablar? El castillo esta lleno de filtros, todo lo que sucede llega hasta acá, yo me encargo de procesarla y enviársela al director, como creen que sabe todo? Si hablábamos de esto en algún lugar del castillo llegaría en algún documento hasta Sari. Y seria muy difícil de explicar, especialmente porque somos imparciales.

- quiere decir que todos aquí lo saben?

- no, las personas que vieron afuera son las que se encargan de las quejas, los hermanos mayores tratan los problemas mayores, y yo los que los hermanos consideran que son demasiado importantes, si yo no puedo resolverlo sola, pido ayuda al director, quien considera si sigue en mis manos o pasa a las de él.

- ella es la única que se encarga de los chismes. Ella y su secretaria son las únicas que saben todo. Claro que Sari tiene un hechizo de confidencialidad… y Beth es como una tumba.

- entonces…

- no se preocupen. Y no crean que seguirán librándose de los castigos.

- esto… podemos regresar aquí?

- no. tienen orden de mantenerse lejos, hoy han podido hacerlo por que yo estoy con ustedes. Si no fuera por Lupin, jamás habrían entrado. Sari

- Diga Srta. Ella

- escóltalos fuera de las oficinas – **y los merodeadores salieron con más dudas en la mente que cuando llegaron**


End file.
